Un Giro Inesperado
by gabriela.andreina.127
Summary: Mizuki y Misao Takano son primas ...algo especiales. Un dia los sakamaki se enteran de que deben ir a vivir con ellas por motivos desconocidos... Como se lo tomaran? . Se podrán adaptar a sus reglas?. / AVISO: este fic es una colaboracion con una amiga, asi que no solo la historia es mia
1. Chapter 1 Comienzo

ESTE FIC ES UNA COLABORACION, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE, DEJEN REVIEWS

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO UNO<strong>_

- SUBARU-KUN! – Grito Yui mientras se dirigía a mí corriendo

- Que sucede? – Pregunte

- Reiji-san quiere que nos reunamos todos en el salón – Respondió Yui agitada de correr

-Tch! Que molesto – Dije caminando junto con la humana hacia el salón

Cuando llegamos los demás estaban ya conversando con Reiji, Ayato estaba algo enojado y Raito sonreía como siempre.

- Que sucede? – pregunte a Reiji

- "Esa persona" quiere que nos mudemos – Respondió entregándome un pequeño sobre blanco con una carta

**_QUERIDOS HIJOS, UN VIEJO CONOCIDO NECESITA QUE CUIDE A SU HIJA Y SU SOBRINA POR UNOS CUANTOS MESES. DESGRACIADAMENTE YO NO PUEDO HACERLO. POR ESO HE DECIDIDO QUE USTEDES SEAN QUIENES LO HAGAN. LOS SIETE VIAJARAN ESTE SABADO EN LA MADRUGADA, EMPAQUEN SUS PERTENENCIAS MAS IMPORTANTES Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE LO ESENCIAL._**

**_KARL HEIZ_**

**_PD: ESTAS CHICAS SON ESPECIALES, RECUERDEN QUE VAN A ESTAR EN SU CASA, ASI QUE TRATENLAS BIEN._**

- Queee? – Estaba enojado, ahora seriamos niñeros de dos mocosas? Y ellas no podían cuidarse solas? Para que nos necesitaban? - Me niego a cuidar niñas malcriadas – Dije rompiendo la carta en varios pedazos

- Yo opino lo mismo que Subaru – Dijo Ayato

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, eso es lo que quiere nuestro padre – Reiji suspiro y se acomodo sus lentes – Sera mejor que vayamos a empacar – Dicho esto se marcho a quien sabe donde

-Dos bitch-chan más? – Raito se acomodo su sombrero y sonrió – Esto será interesante – También se marcho a paso lento

- Espero que sean lindas, así podre convertirlas en muñecas después – Dijo Kanato caminando junto a Teddy

-Vamos chichinasi – Ayato tomo bruscamente a Yui y se la llevo con el

Mire fijamente a Shu quien yacía en uno de los sofá – No piensas decir algo? – Pregunte esperando a que me apoyara igual que Ayato

- Me da igual – Se levanto con pereza y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras

Resignado, suspire- Solo espero que no sean tan molestas como algunas chicas – Y me dirigí hacia mi habitación a recoger lo esencial para unos cuantos meses

En realidad yo no tenía muchas pertenencias, mi ropa y una vieja foto de mi madre. Las encerré todas en una maleta y me recosté en mi ataúd a pensar como acostumbraba todas las noches, y sin darme cuenta me quede profundamente dormido.

**NORMAL POV**

Todos se encontraban esperando a que Yui y Ayato bajaran para marcharse. Luego de cinco minutos de esperas Ayato bajo sosteniendo una maleta, mientras que en su otra mano sostenía delicadamente la mano de Yui.

-Llegan tarde – Dijo Reiji detallándolos con esa mirada fría que lo caracterizaba

- Chichinasi tiene demasiadas cosas absurdas – Dijo Ayato encogiéndose de hombros

-E.. Eso no es cierto – Dijo Yui respondiendo ante las acusaciones de su novio

Reiji bufo desinteresado – Es hora de marcharnos – Y camino hasta la limosina

- Ayato-kun y tu maleta? – Pregunto Raito

- Esta es de los dos – Respondió el peli rojo refiriéndose a él y a Yui

- Ya veo – Sonrió pícaramente – Así que ustedes irán en serio… -

- Cállate, solo quiero que sepan que chichinasi me pertenece – Dijo irritado

Yui se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza avergonzada de lo que había dicho Ayato

- Vamos – Ayato tiro de nuevo de la mano de Yui para hacer que entrara junto con él a la limosina

El viaje al aeropuerto fue corto y nadie dijo una sola palabra, todos estaban en sus asuntos, incluyendo Raito quien solo pensaba el físico de ambas chicas.

El viaje en avión fue un poco más largo de lo usual. Aterrizaron al atardecer una hora antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo, esto les daría tiempo suficiente para llegar al hogar de sus protegidas

Mientras recogían sus maletas un hombre alto y anciano se les acerco para llevarlos hacia su destino. Al parecer era el mayordomo de aquellas chicas, sin decir otra palabra subieron a la limosina y diez minutos después ya se encontraban frente unas enormes rejas color negro.

Los siete bajaron de la limosina ordenadamente, el conductor se encargo de abrir esas pesadas y viejas puertas para ellos.

- Hasta aquí puedo llegar yo, por favor pasen y que disfruten de su estancia aquí – Entro de nuevo a la limosina y condujo fuera de ahí

- Que rayos – Dijo Subaru al ver la mansión delante de ellos, más que mansión parecía un lujoso palacio, esto le dio una idea de cómo serian aquellas mocosas a las que cuidaría

Al llegar tocaron la enorme puerta, nadie respondió en cambio las puertas se abrieron por si solas. Con cautela los siete caminaron por el corredor hacia un gran recibidor.

Ayato sintió los músculos de Yui tensarse – Que sucede chichinasi? – Pregunto tomando su mano

-Esto parece un deja vu – Respondió esta temerosa

El peli rojo sonrió recordando el primer día de la rubia en la mansión, exactamente había ocurrido lo mismo.

- No te preocupes estas con ore-sama – Sonrió y ella asintió con una sonrisa igual al sentirse protegida por su novio

Los siete dejaron sus pertenencias en el piso y detallaron bien el lugar.

No era muy ostentoso pero tampoco era simple, de hecho la decoración era futurista, muebles de cuero, un televisor LED y un pequeño teléfono de casa al costado de una mesa, era una mansión como cualquier otra de humanos.

- Lindo lugar – Dijo Raito

- A teddy no le gusta este sitio – Dijo Kanato

- No hay nadie? – Pregunto Yui hacia Reiji

- Parece que no avisaron que llegaríamos hoy – Dijo el peli negro

- Hasta cuando nos van a tener esperando? – Dijo Subaru

- Cálmate Subaru – Dijo Shu recostado de una pared

- NI LO SUEÑES, OIGAN NIÑAS MALCRIADAS SALGAN DE DONDE QUIERAN QUE ESTEN! – grito Subaru hecho una furia

- No seas descortés Subaru – Reprocho Reiji al albino

- Como quieres que sea cortes cuando ellas ni si.. – Fue interrumpido por una presencia en el lugar

- Quienes son ustedes? – Pregunto una voz al otro lado de la habitación

Las miradas se pusieron sobre aquella persona, o más bien sobre aquella chica.

**YUI POV**

Aquella chica era misteriosa, su cabello era negro largo, un cuerpo mejor que el mío debo decir y ojos azules iguales a los de Shu-san, aunque su mirada era algo fría su presencia era imponente ante nosotros.

- Hemos sido enviados por Tougo Sakamaki para ocuparnos de ustedes – Dijo Reiji-san

- Sakamaki? – Dijo aquella chica confundida

- Karl Heinz – Recalco Reiji –san

- Ya veo – Se rasco la nuca perezosamente y bostezo – Soy Mizaki Takano - Hizo una reverencia y volvió a su postura desafiante

- Es un placer – Dijo Reiji-san haciendo una reverencia – Nosotros somos los hermanos Sakamaki, el es Shu el mayor, yo soy Reiji el segundo, los trillizos Kanato, Raito y Ayato, y él es el menor Subaru – Dijo señalando a cada uno como aquella noche donde los conocí

- Y ella? – Pregunto señalándome

-Ella es Komori Yui, la novia de Ayato – Respondió Reiji-san haciendo un ademan hacia mi

- Muu.. Mucho gusto Mizaki-san – Dije haciendo una reverencia

Ella no respondió y se acerco lentamente a mí

- Es un placer Yui-chan – Dijo sonriéndome… sonriéndome?

-Si.. – Dije nerviosa al ver su expresión divertida

Ella se alejo unos cuantos metros, aun estaba sonriente creo que por causa mía, pero no puedo evitarlo, hay algo en ella que hace que me den escalofríos por toda mi espalda

- Creo que será mejor que los lleven a sus habitaciones – Dijo Mizaki y enseguida aparecieron dos mayordomos cargando todo nuestro equipaje – Que les parece si charlamos en el comedor? – Pregunto

Todos asentimos y la seguimos sin decir alguna pregunta

**MIZUKI POV**

Demonios, le dije a mi padre que no quería guarda espaldas y ahora mando a estos vampiros, al momento de vernos leí la mente de cada uno y tanto sus pensamientos como sus personalidades eran perturbadoras, con ellos debía colocar limites infranquentables.

Un niño bajito con de cabello lila conversaba con un oso de peluche, su cara era atemorizante para cualquier humano pero a mí me daba lástima. Un castaño de ojos esmeraldas realmente pervertido que no dejaba de ver mis pechos. Un obseso del control de cabello negro y ojos rosados, cualquiera que lo viera a simple vista lo confundiría con un mayordomo y a pesar de ser el segundo hijo es el más serio de todos. Un ególatra que se dice a sí mismo "ore-sama", este chico sería el más difícil de dominar, un tsundere albino que al parecer cualquier simple sonido lo alteraba aunque en su corazón delato que esta.. Triste?. Y por último el ultimo el primer hijo, su mente me era difícil de leer estaba vacía, sin emociones, justo como la mía, pero vi que le encantaba escuchar música, así que él se llevaría bien con nosotras… espero

Nos sentamos en el comedor a discutir su estadía con nosotras. Tanto mi prima como yo odiábamos a los intrusos, pero si eran órdenes de mi padre tendríamos que cumplirlas, aunque ya veremos con estos 6 vampiros alrededor de nosotras, definitivamente Misao se divertiría con ellos

- Bueno les explicare las reglas – Dije cuando todos prestaron atención

- A que te refieres? – Pregunto el peli rojo, creo que su nombre era Ayato.

- Reglas que si siguen estaremos todos felices – Respondí cortante

- Nadie se dirige así a ore-sama, quien te crees que eres? – Pregunto arrogante

Lo mire con un profundo odio, su boca era más grande de lo que me imagine y si, este chico seria problemático. Al parecer se sintió un poco intimidado por la manera en que lo vi y mantuvo su boca cerrada algo que agradecí en silencio

Suspire – Irán a nuestro instituto, vamos a un instituto diurno por aquí cerca. Es obligatorio asistir a la cena todas las noches y por ultimo y mas importante – Los mire por unos segundos – Ninguno debe entrar a nuestras habitaciones- Dije

-Creo que lo más conveniente para nosotros sería ir a un instituto nocturno – Dijo reiji

- Lo mejor será que te calles y escuches – Respondí enojada, tan difícil era acatar esas tres reglas? El peli negro se cayó pero en su cara se veía la ira.

- PERO QUIEN TE CREES NIÑA? – Pregunto Subaru enojado

- No grites, eres molesto – Me queje, su vos resonó por toda la habitación, ahora estaba enojada y con migraña

- Esta gatita tiene carácter, me gusta – Dijo Raito viéndome sonriente

- Que molesta – Susurro Kanato

Solo debía ignorarlos e irme a descansar.

- en fin, esas tres reglas son absolutas y no se discuten, mañana iremos al instituto, me asegurare de entregarle su respectivos uniformes en la noche, eso es todo – Me levante de mi asiento y me dispuse a retirarme

- Espera! – Me detuvo Ayato

- Que quieres? – Pregunte

- Te advertí que no debes hablarle de esa manera a ore-sama – Su rostro se obscureció y luego una sonrisa sínica se le dibujo – Te enseñare a respeta a su majestad – Dijo y me tomo por las muñecas

Me solté bruscamente de su agarre, estaba lista para arrancarle las manos con mi Katana pero el sonido de la puerta del comedor me detuvo


	2. Chapter 2 Misao & Mizuki

- Mizuki regrese y no te imaginas el día que… - Aquella nueva persona se detuvo en seco al notar que no se encontraban solas – Quienes son? – Pregunto

- Los envió papa, son los hermanos Sakamaki – Respondió Mizuki

Y nuevamente Reiji se presento formalmente ante aquella nueva chica

- Soy Misao Takano – Dijo desinteresada de lo que había dicho Reiji

**REIJI POV**

Ella era de cuerpo delgado, figura de reloj de arena, cabello rosa pálido largo y ojos iguales de azules que su prima.

Esperaba que aquella chica fuera más educada que Mizuki, a quien quería encerrarla en un obscuro calabozo y enseñarle buenos modales.

Pero me equivoque, esta chica era peor, incluso a su lado Shu era bien portado y para nada molesto.

- Entonces, nuestros niñeros? – Pregunto divertida luego de decir su nombre

Raito se carcajeo fuertemente – Ella es interesante, me gusta a un mas – Dijo guiñándole un ojo

Ella ni se inmuto, al parecer los encantos pervertidos de mi hermano no funcionaban en ella.

- Bueno y de que estamos hablando? – Pregunto tomando asiento al lado de Shu quien la veía de reojo con mucho cuidado

- Las reglas – Respondí

- Que aburrido – Cruzó sus piernas y bostezo – Mizuki-chan tengo hambre podemos cenar ya? – Pregunto

- Faltan dos horas Misao, tienes que esperar – Dijo su prima

- Quee? pero así recibes a una chica trabajadora? tengo hambre, en el estudio no había nada que comer – Dijo haciendo un mohín

Estudio? A que se refería?

Espero que no sea una de esas idol, porque sinceramente eso causaría serios conflictos, por mi parte que me gusta la paz y el silencio en mi hogar.

- Estudio? – Pregunto la humana

- Misao es una seiyu – Respondió Mizuki

- Fantástico Misao-chan! – Estaba sorprendida, como si le hubiesen dicho que acaba de crear la cura contra el abola

Bufe irritado, no quería escuchar mas conversaciones irrelevantes

- Gracias – Dijo la peli rosa

- Misao, puedes llevarlos hasta sus habitaciones? – Pregunto Mizuki

Asintió y los siete la acompañamos al segundo piso

**MISAO POV **

Empezábamos en el ala este de la mansión y por petición de Mizuki tuve que conseguirle una habitación compartida a Yui y Ayato. No me imagino porque pero yo siempre trataba complacer a mi prima

Shu, Kanato y Reiji dormían en un pasillo con las puertas seguidas, mientras que en el siguiente corredor eran Raito, Subaru, Ayato y Yui. Continúe mostrándole la mansión ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

En el segundo piso estaba, la biblioteca/estudio, el gimnasio, el salón de juegos (donde amaba jugar a las cartas y al billar) y la enorme sala de música.

- Este es el salón de música – Abrí la enorme puerta y entramos

Me gustaba, aparte de mi habitación era lo mejor que teníamos en la mansión, ahí me gustaba tocar mi guitarra y ensayar mis guiones. Estaba mi guitarra y un piano mas el de Mizuki, ambas veníamos aquí para relajarnos y tocar a dúo pero últimamente hemos dejado de hacerlo.

- Quien toca? – Pregunto el mas callado de los hermanos, Shu? Señalando el piano

- Mizuki, aquel es su piano, no lo toquen, usen el otro – Señale el piano nuevo que compramos para otras personas.

- Y la guitarra? – Pregunto Raito

- Mía y tampoco la toquen – Respondí seca

Shu se quedo tocando el piano y los 6 continuamos con el recorrido, mientras pasamos por los enormes ventanales que daban para el jardín Subaru se detuvo.

- Si quieres puedes ir – Dije a lo que solo el asintió y desapareció

Continuamos caminando y llegamos a la biblioteca de mi tío, era obscura y cálida por el pequeño hogar que había cerca de las estanterías. Una computadora vieja reposaba sobre el viejo escritorio de mi tía y el olor a libros era fuerte en la habitación.

Reiji se acerco y tomo algunos de los libros de investigación de mi tío

- Reiji-san nos vamos – Dije

- Adelántense – Dijo mientras devoraba ese libro palabra por palabra

- Que nerd – Susurre mientras caminábamos por el corredor

Escuche como los trillizos se reían disimuladamente detrás de mí. Llegamos al gimnasio y el idiota peli rojo se puso a hacer canastas en el aro.

- Eres bastante bueno – Dije luego de que encestó tres veces seguidas

- Que esperabas? Estas hablando con ore-sama – Dijo arrogante

- Aburrido – bostece y continúe con Kanato y Raito

Abrí la puerta del salón de juegos y los ojos del castaño se iluminaron cuando se posaron sobre la mesa de pool.

Kanato se sentó a entablar una conversación con ese oso repugnante, era bastante perturbador ver a un adolecente hablarle a un objeto inanimado, pero eso ya no era cosa mía si no de sus hermanos. Tome asiento en la mesa de cartas y las barajee unas tres veces.

Raito se acerco a paso lento y tomo asiento enfrente a mí.

-Jugamos? – Pregunto cantarín

- Claro, Poker? – Pregunte

Asintió – porque no hacemos una apuesta? – Pregunto mientras le entregaba las cartas

- Que clase de apuesta? – Dije tomando mis cartas

- El que gana hace lo que el otro diga – Propuso arrogante, creía que me ganaría? Estaba equivocado el poker era mi juego.

- Que tienes tú que yo podría querer? – Pregunte curiosa

- Ni te imaginas – Respondió relamiéndose los labios

Sonreí – Vamos a ver –y empezamos a jugar

Después de haber acabado por completo con él, los deje completamente solos para encontrarme con Mizuki en la cocina. Había muchas cosas que debía discutir con ella.

La encontré junto a la estufa, a paso lento me acerque y sople levemente su oído

Ella soltó un gritito y me golpeo fuertemente con la cuchara sopera que tenía en la mano.

-Auch! – Me queje sobándome el lugar donde me golpeo – Lo siento Mizuki no puedo evitarlo – Y luego comencé a reírme

- Que quieres Misao? – Pregunto con su típica cara de poker (sin emociones)

Me recosté de la encimera y la mire fijamente – No te parece que hay algo extraño en todo esto? – Pregunte

- Tu también crees? – Respondió y yo asentí de acuerdo – Que crees que esté pasando para que nos pusieran guardianes y aparte vampiros? – Pregunto en voz baja

- Ni idea, pero lo que debe estar pasando debe ser importante – Dije encogiéndome de hombros

Pasamos minutos en silencio, hasta que Mizuki hablo

-Crees que tenga que ver con "el"? – Pregunto

Un escalofrió corrió por mi espalda y mis músculos se tensaron – espero que no – Y me aleje de ahí

**NORMAL POV **

Mizuki llamo a todos para que se presentaran para la cena, luego de cinco minutos, los Sakamaki y las chicas estaban disfrutando de una tranquila cena.

- Oye tu – llamo Misao a kanato

- Que quieres? – Pregunto frio

- Deberías bajar a ese oso de la mesa – Dijo la peli rosada refiriéndose a Teddy

- Teddy no es un oso, es mi amigo – Kanato tomo su tenedor y entre ambas manos – Y NO LE HABLES ASI! – Grito y tiro el filoso artefacto directamente a la cara de Misao

Sonriendo de forma siniestra esperaba el ver como se clavaba el filoso tenedor en la cara de la chica pero no sucedió, algo lo desvió en la dirección contraria y en cambio queda clavado en la pared.

- Oye niño eso fue peligroso – Dijo Misao mirando enojada a Kanato

- Tú te lo buscaste por meterte con Teddy - Dijo abrazando fuertemente al oso

- basta kanato – Hablo Shu

- Ella empezó – Dijo Kanato

-Cállate enano! – Dijo Misao mientras probaba bocado de su plato

- Como me dijiste? – Pregunto enojado mientras dejaba a Teddy a un lado - TE VOY A MATAR – Grito eufórico y se lanzo sobre la mesa para atacar a Misao

Antes que si quiera tocara un solo cabello rosa, el cuello de kanato se vio rodeado por una katana reluciente. Misao seguía disfrutando de su cena como si nada.

Mizuki se había levantado rápidamente de su asiento y ahora amenazaba con cortarle el cuello a Kanato

- Pero que rayos – Dijo Subaru exaltado al ver la cena

Kanato abrió los ojos sorprendido, a pocos centímetros de su cuello se encontraba la hoja filosa de la espada amenazando con abrirle el cuello si avanzaba más.

- Es mejor que no se te ocurra continuar – Susurro Mizuki en el oído de kanato

Kanato se retiro rápidamente y se sentó de nuevo, mientras que Mizuki tomo de nuevo su asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

- Pero que pocos modales – Dijo Reiji al momento en que los ojos de él y Mizuki se encontraron

La peli negra lo ignoro pero continúo vigilando a kanato quien le murmuraba cosas a teddy mientras veía con desprecio a Misao aun cuando ella no le prestaba atención

Subaru movía arriba y hacia abajo su pierna izquierda, estaba impaciente y muy curioso. Como esa chica tan rápido había ido a sacar esa espada y enfrentar directamente a Kanato?

- NO LO SOPORTO MAS – Grito y se levanto bruscamente

- No seas grosero Subaru, de que hablas? – Dijo Reiji

- Esta chica – señalo a Mizuki – Acaba de ir hasta allá – Señalo el otro extremo de la mesa donde se encontraban Kanato y Misao sentados – Y casi le corta el cuello a Kanato con una katana que nunca vi – Dijo

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – Dijo Mizuki

- Que dijiste? – Pregunto Subaru acercándose a ella

- Es que acaso no me oyes Subaru? Basta! – Dijo Reiji elevando un poco el tono de su voz

El menor no le hizo caso, siguió viendo con odio a Mizuki.

- qué tal si hablamos luego de cenar? – propuso Misao sonriente

- Me parece lo más adecuado – asintió Reiji

- Le hablaba a Subaru – Dijo Misao mientras su sonrisa de transformaba en una mueca

- Pero que molesta eres, es mucho pedir un poco de respeto a tus mayores? – Dijo cruzándose de brazos viendo a Misao

- No – Respondió cortante

- Suficiente – Dijo Subaru – Quiero respuestas ya, que demonios son ustedes dos? – Señalo a ambas chicas

* * *

><p>QUE DICEN LES GUSTO? LO SIENTO SI TIENEN ALGUN ERROR, HAGO TODO LO POSIBLE POR LEER DOS VECES ANTES DE PUBLICAR PERO SIEMPRE SE ME PASA UNO QUE OTRO ERROR, PERO NO DUDEN QUE LO VOY A CORREGIR, ASI QUE GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 No son humanas

GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON AQUI ESTA EL PROXIMO CAP

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban en la sala de juegos esperando respuestas de parte de las chicas.<p>

- Bueno, si quieren respuestas pregunten – Dijo mizuki

- Dinos como rayos hiciste eso con Kanato y donde tenias la maldita katana que nunca la vi? – Pregunto impaciente Subaru

- Jeje – Misao soltó una pequeña risita ante la actitud del albino

- Que es tan gracioso? – Pregunto Ayato a Misao

Ella se encogió de hombros y continúo jugando en la mesa de billar

-Oye tu! Respon… – Ayato exigía la respuesta departe de Misao

- Ayato-kun no acabes con mi diversión – Dijo Raito quien se encontraba atrás de Misao viendo su trasero cada vez que hacia un tiro

La chica lo noto – Pervertido – Dijo incorporándose y terminando de jugar

- Sobre tu pregunta – Mizuki miro fijamente a Subaru – Mi especialidad es manejar la katana y em.. Ambas somos tengu, otra pregunta? – Respondió Mizuki

- Si son tengu, porque no percibo su olor? – Pregunto dudoso Reiji

- Es porque eres un idiota – Respondió de mala gana Misao

- Como me dijiste mujer? – Reiji había perdido la poca paciencia que tenia ante ambas chicas

- Basta Reiji – Hablo shu calmando a su hermano – Responde – Señalo a Mizuki

Se encogió de hombros – Es un olor muy leve – Dijo Mizuki

-Demuéstralo – Volvió a hablar shu

Y ante esto ambas se transformaron, poseían unas magnificas alas negras de apariencia delicada y también aparecieron sus katanas al costado de sus caderas

-Felices? – Pregunto irónica Misao

- Eso es todo? – Pregunto también Mizuki y todos en la sala asintieron dudosos - Bien, se pueden retirar, excepto el rubio – señalo a shu y este coloco una cara seria

Todos salieron salvo el rubio que se quedo con Mizuki

- Y bien que quieres? – Pregunto recostado del sofá

-Respuestas de tu parte – Respondió Mizuki

- De que hablas? – Dijo shu

- Cual es el verdadero motivo por el que están aquí? – Pregunto Mizuki

Shu abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a mizuki, ella podía leer mentes pero no la de él, por eso deseaba respuestas de su parte, ya que sabía que de todos el podría ser el más honesto y alguien en quien confiar.

- Nos llego una carta – Respondió el rubio con pesadez – Míralo tu misma – Y le entrego la carta enviada por Karl Heinz a Mizuki

Al terminar de leerla la chica no encontró respuesta alguna a su pregunta, ahí no decía el motivo, solo los enviaba sin ninguna razón. Frustrada arrugo el papel y lo encesto en el cubo de basura.

Antes de salir Mizuki se detuvo – Espero que por ser vampiros no piensen que pueden beber nuestra sangre – Una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro – Porque nosotras no se los haremos fáciles – Y finalmente salió de la habitación dejando a shu solo

- Que molesta.. – Cerró sus ojos para dormir tranquilamente

**RAITO POV**

No me interesaba que eran, ni el porqué no distinguí su aroma, solo estaba concentrado en tener en mi cama a Misao, mis encantos no funcionaban con ella y eso me irritaba un poco, nunca tenía que esforzarme para obtener una chica, ya que ella tarde o temprano se rendía a mí.

Mi habitación era muy aburrida, traje lo esencial, ropa, celular y "material educativo", nunca salía de viaje sin mis revistas de chicas, eso era parte de mí y me rehusaba a dejarlas en la mansión

Aburrido me incorpore y decidí vagar por los pasillos donde me encontré con nada más y nada menos que mi presa mirando fijamente un cuadro, como un tigre la aseche sigilosamente, esperando el momento perfecto para atacarla y probar esa exquisita sangre que sabía que tenia

- Raito sal de ahí – Dijo Misao

Maldición, me descubrió… Bueno, será mejor que no haga esperar a la señorita

- Hola neko-chan – Sonreí

- Que quieres ahora? – Pregunto fría

- A ti – Camine y me coloque muy cerca de ella.

La acorrale contra la pared y para que no escapara coloque una de mis piernas entre las suyas.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos azules eran más hermosos de cerca de lo que parecían, brillaban como un esplendido zafiro, incluso eran más hermosos e inocentes que los de Shu, pero algo está ocultando en ellos

- Hueles muy bien Misao-chan – Dije acercándome lentamente a su cuello – No te importa que pruebe tu deliciosa sangre no? – Cada vez me acercaba mas, estaba ansioso por degustarla por completo y cuando estaba a punto de morderla

- Raito.. – Susurro seductoramente

Abrí mis ojos impresionado, ese había sido el sonido mas excitante que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, me recordó a los gemidos de aquella asquerosa mujer

Mire su rostro, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus labios levemente abiertos y sus ojos estaban obscuros de deseo

- Llévame a tu habitación – Dijo de nuevo con ese tono seductor que casi me hace enloquecer de emoción

- Pues vamos – Complací ansioso y en unos segundos nos teletransporte en mi habitación.

Rápidamente ella me tumbo sobre mi cama y se coloco a horcadas de mi, su mirada era seductora, tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Ohh! este era el día de mi suerte

Se acerco a mi oreja y la mordió provocando que un gemido ronco saliera de mi boca. Aunque no lo pareciera esta chica era una experta seduciendo y yo estaba como hipnotizado por sus encantos y no podía evitar resistirme.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, se relamió los labios y se acerco de nuevo a mi oreja.

-Raito …- Susurro de nuevo con esa voz – Es hora de dormir … - Y de alguna manera todo se volvió negro

**NORMAL POV **

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba tranquilo, los vampiros dormían plácidamente, hasta que el ruido de algo los despertó.

-Que fue eso Ayato-kun? – Pregunto la rubia a su novio

- No lo sé pero es bastante irritante – se levanto de la cama – Iré a ver – Y se marcho hecho una furia

Mizuki estaba sentada en el gran comedor esperando a que todos bajaran a desayunar, pero nadie bajo. Se disponía a llamar a las habitaciones cuando de repente todos los Sakamaki aparecieron en la habitación

- Pero que carajos es ese ruido? – Pregunto Subaru

- No deja dormir a teddy – Dijo Kanato

-Ore-sama necesita descansar, apágalo ya! – Dijo ayato

- Me duele la cabeza… - Raito estaba recostado de una pared, no recordaba lo que había ocurrido anoche, ni tampoco como termino dormido

- Debe ser Misao, seguramente está escuchando música en su habitación – Respondió Mizuki a Subaru

- A esta hora? Que no tiene consideración? – Pregunto Reiji aun en pijamas

-Son las 6:30, hora de ir al instituto, deberían estar preparados – Dijo Mizuki

-Tan temprano? – Pregunto Yui

La peli negra asintió – Y que esperan? Una invitación? Vaya a alistarse que se nos va a hacer tarde – Dijo Mizuki

Luego de muchísimas quejas, al fin los Sakamaki estaban listos y desayunando tranquilamente.

-Oe! Y dónde está tu amiga? – Pregunto ayato

-Hay que ver que la gente si le gusta ser mal educada – Dijo reiji mientras le untaba mantequilla a su tostada

- A quien le dices maleducada nerd? – Pregunto Misao

- Hablando del diablo – Dijo reiji sonriendo en su dirección

- Idiota – Susurro cuando paso al lado de reiji, este solo la vio con un profundo odio mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Mizuki

- Oye, donde esta mi desayuno? – pregunto la peli rosa haciendo un puchero

- Ya deben de traértelo – Dijo Mizuki

Y así fue, apareció el mayordomo con un enorme plato humeante de Tekoyakis, estaba recién hecho y olían fantástico

- Oye esos son! – Grito Ayato que estaba justo al lado de Misao

- Tekoyakis – Dijo Misao

- Ore-sama debe ser el que se los coma – Dijo Ayato

Esta incrédula de que ayato le gustara su comida favorita no reaccionaba, aunque al cabo de unos segundos más logro emitir sonido

- Compartimos? – Propuso sonriente

- No! Ore-sama no comparte – Afirmo el peli rojo arrogante

-Pues.. – Metió una pelotita de masa a su boca y la saboreo – Delicioso – chillo emocionada

Ayato estaba literalmente babeando la mesa con solo ver como Misao disfrutaba los Tekoyakis

-Seguro que no quieres? – Volvió a preguntar con la boca llena

-Está bien – Dijo resignado y un poco sonrojado

Todos terminaron de desayunar y esperaban en las rejas negras de la mansión a que llegara la limosina. Cuando llego todos se subieron calmadamente.

10 minutos después…

Llegaron al nuevo instituto, era amplio con un hermoso jardín, se veía que solo asistían los hijos de personas importantes.

-Aquí vamos otra vez – Dijo Mizuki

-A que te refieres? – Pregunto Reiji

- Ya verán – Respondió sonriente Misao

Cuando abrieron las puertas de la limosina una multitud de amontono cerca de ellos, los fans de Misao y Mizuki gritaban por todas partes. Y al darse cuenta de los Sakamaki la conmoción fue peor.

Por fin pudieron llegar a la oficina principal donde inscribirían a los Sakamaki

- Mizuki creo que tú deberías inscribirlos, el director me odia – Dijo Misao haciendo un puchero

-Claro, siempre causas problemas y te vives faltando a clase – Suspiro resignada – Pero no hay de otra, esperen aquí – Y mizuki se marcho a inscribirlos

-Así que eres una mala gatita eh? – Susurro Raito en su oído

- Ni te imaginas – Sonrió perversamente hacia el

Raito sonrió igual que ella – Hablando de mala, hay algo que quiero preguntarte – Dijo curioso

* * *

><p>QUE LES PARECIÓ? DEJEN REVIEWS NO SE LES OLVIDE :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Conociendo

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, AQUI ESTA EL CAP CUATRO, NOS LEEMOS ;)

- Si claro – Dijo Misao

Ambos se apartaron del grupo para poder hablar sin interrupciones

- Que ocurrió anoche? – Pregunto el castaño

- No recuerdas? – Pregunto haciéndose la inocente, cuando Raito negó, sonrió de nuevo – Te desmayaste – Dijo Misao

- Quee? Pero si tuvimos a punto de.. – Misao coloco su mano en la boca de Raito

-Shhh.. No paso nada, eso es para que aprendas que no todas somos iguales – Le guiño un ojo y volvió a donde se encontraban los demás

-Con que.. Así estamos no? – Raito se acomodo su sombrero y camino de vuelta al grupo

Luego de 10 minutos Mizuki regreso con los horarios de los Sakamaki

- Aquí tienen – Les tendió a cada uno su respectivo papel – Shu, estudias conmigo, Kanato, Ayato y Yui estudiaran en el mismo salón, Raito estudiara con Misao, Subaru como es el menor no compartirá aula y Reiji tu salón queda al lado de nosotros – Dijo mizuki

-Pobre Subaru-chan – Dijo Misao estirando una de las mejillas del vampiro

-Oye, no hagas eso! – Dijo el albino

-Pero si tienes mejillas lindas – Dijo Misao sonriendo

-tch! Es molesto – Dijo Subaru marchándose a su salón

-Reiji-san también estudiara solo – Dijo Yui "preocupada"

-A quien le importa, es hora de irnos – Dijo Mizuki caminando junto con Shu

-Adiosito – Misao se marcho con Raito

**MIZUKI POV**

Caminaba hacia mi salón con el rubio flojo, de nuevo no podía leer su mente y cada vez que lo intentaba algo me lo impedía haciéndome doler la cabeza.

- Llegamos – El y yo entramos juntos y como era costumbre mis compañeros empezaron a susurrar sobre nosotros.

Yo estaba acostumbrada a los chismes, odiaba ser el centro de atención, solo quería relajarme y estar tranquila por un momento del día. Las chicas le enviaban miradas seductoras a Shu quien se sentó a mi lado, aunque a él no pareció importarle, solo se quedo ahí con sus ojos cerrados escuchando música.

Suspire y coloque mi cabeza en la mesa. Estaba fría y se sentía muy bien

El sensei entro y se encargo de presentar a Shu. El muy flojo si quiera se levanto a presentarse solo dijo su nombre y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

**1 hora después..**

Me alegro de que la clase acabara, era tedioso ver calculo a esta hora y sencillamente no era mi materia favorita de todas. Mientras tomaba mis cosas un grupo de chicas se acerco a Shu

-Oye que edad tienes? – Dijo una chica

-Que estas escuchando? – Pregunto otra

- Me encanta tu cabello, es natural? – Pregunto una tercera

De resto no escuche mas, sus preguntas me atormentaban y no quería imaginar lo que pensaba Shu al respecto, continúe guardando mis apuntes pero no pude evitar escuchar la respuesta de Shu.

- Son molestas – Dijo con pesadez

….

La hora de salida llego más rápido de lo que pensaba, me encontraba con shu esperando la limosina, todo estaba tranquilo se escuchaba el viento soplar y el ruido de los carros en el pavimento

-MIZUKII! – Grito estruendosamente Misao

Mi paz se había terminado, gire mi cabeza y me encontré con Misao y los demás Sakamaki

Cuando entramos en la limosina era todo silencio, para evitar que interrumpieran mi momento de paz me coloque mis auriculares y encendí mi ipod

Pasaron cinco minutos y algo se estrello en mi cara. Abrí los ojos y descubrí que había sido el oso macabro de Kanato. Desvié mi mirada a ellos y encontré a Misao en el piso, kanato estaba sobre ella y sostenía sus manos fuertemente

Retire mis auriculares y me acerque a preguntar qué había ocurrido

- Que ocurrió? – Pregunte a yui

-Misao-chan dijo que Teddy no era real, tienes que hacer algo y si no ella va a… - En su voz percibí ansiedad y miedo

Pero que carajos le habían hecho los Sakamaki a esta chica para que fuera tan miedosa?

Me encogí de hombros sabiendo que Misao lo controlaría – Que ella lo haga – Y continúe escuchando música

**NORMAL POV **

Misao estaba luchando con kanato, él quería estrangularla por todo lo malo que había dicho sobre teddy y mientras ella mas lograba resistirse el se frustraba mas.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de teddy – Gritaba Kanato forcejeando contra Misao

-Cállate enano, es la pura verdad – Grito la chica molesta

-Eso no es asunto tuyo – Grito de vuelta kanato

-Basta kanato – Dijo Reiji

-No hasta que se disculpe con Teddy – Grito de nuevo

- Porque? si él no es real – Dijo Misao confundida

- DILO! DISCULPATE CON EL – Grito eufórico

-Kanato.. – Susurro Misao

En ese momento ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que kanato se levanto del cuerpo de ella, ella se sentó en el suelo de la limosina lentamente estudiando cada movimiento del vampiro

-Tu… Debes disculparte con teddy – Susurro el vampiro haciendo que algunas lagrimas corrieran en su rostro

-Porque lloras? –Pregunto Misao

-Por qué no pude hacerte daño, debes disculparte con teddy, el es… - Seguían brotando lagrimas lentamente – Mi amigo – Susurro

- Ya veo.. – Susurro de vuelta y en segundos abrazo fuertemente a Kanato, acaricio su cabeza lentamente – No debes llorar, ya eres un adolecente – Susurraba mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos

Los presentes, incluyendo Kanato estaban muy sorprendidos, nunca nadie se había comportado tan gentil con él, o al menos el no lo había permitido, pero porque ella lo hacía sentir de esa manera?

Misao se separo de Kanato y limpio sus lagrimas - Me disculpare con teddy si dejas de llorar – Dijo sonriente.

Kanato asintió y dejo de llorar al instante. Misao tomo a teddy en sus brazos y se disculpo adecuadamente como si se tratase de una persona.

Luego de que ambos tomaran de nuevo asiento el silencio reino sobre la limosina. Cuando finalmente llegaron descubrieron que Mizuki se había quedado profundamente dormida en el hombro de Subaru.

-No deben despertarla es muy mal humorada – Susurro con cautela Misao

- Que molesta, no quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche – Susurro Shu con pereza

-Alguien tiene que llevarla – Dijo Misao

En ese momento todos miraron a Shu y sonrieron

-Tch, está bien – Tomo en brazos a la chica y la llevaba hasta uno de los sofás de la sala

Mientras caminaba con ella en brazos, Mizuki se removió en el pecho de Shu y lo abrazo.

-Que cálido – Susurro la chica contra el pecho del vampiro

-Eh? – Shu estaba confundido

Se sentía totalmente incomodo, nunca había estado en una situación parecida, ya que normalmente se dedicaba a alejarse de las chicas y sobre todo si eran como ellas… problemáticas

La deposito con cuidado en el sofá y justo cuando se iba a retirar ella lo tomo de un brazo y lo obligo a quedarse

- Pero qué? – Estaba indignado, ella dormida sostenía su brazo con mucha fuerza

-Hace frio – Susurro Mizuki débilmente mientras temblaba

Miro a ambos lados de la habitación y por suerte no había nadie ahí. Se tumbo junto a la chica y la abrazo para calentarla.

Eso fue un grave error de su parte

Estando en esa posición podía oler perfectamente su piel, hasta podría decirse que la saboreaba. Su boca se hizo agua, su sed aumento considerablemente y justamente no debía alimentarse de esa chica.

Esto hizo que frunciera el seño y se levantara rápidamente dejando a Mizuki aun dormida

**Minutos después**

-Eh? Donde estoy – Mizuki se restregó uno de sus ojos perezosamente – La sala? Que hago aquí? – Susurro indignada

-Yo te traje – Respondió alguien al otro lado de la habitación

Giro sus ojos para encontrarse con otro par de orbes azules mirándola fijamente

- Porque hiciste algo como eso? – Pregunto la mayor al vampiro

- Tu prima me dijo que no te despertara y te deje aquí – Respondió vagamente

- Ya veo.. – Mizuki se levanto, arreglo su uniforme correctamente y se acerco al vampiro – Gracias Shu – Acaricio su cabello y se fue

- Si en verdad quieres agradecerme dame tu sangre – Susurro ronco el vampiro, pero la chica ya no se encontraba cerca para oírlo


	5. Chapter 5 Pequeño malentendido

**/gracias a todos los que leen nuestra historia, esperamos que este nuevo capitulo (aunque es corto) sea de su agrado :)**

Era viernes en la noche en la mansión Takano y cierto vampiro vagaba por el jardín

**SUBARU POV**

Vagaba por los enormes jardines, eran hermosos, tanto como los de nuestro hogar, habían millones de flores y una piscina mediana, mientras recorría el lugar note que entre dos árboles un pequeño camino de piedra se hacía visible.

Curioso lo seguí, camine varios minutos hasta que llegue a una pequeña estructura parecida a una cabaña. Había antorchas encendidas, parecía el lugar perfecto para pasar el tiempo pensando en cualquier cosa o simplemente relajarse.

Me acerque y antes de que lo hiciera divise dos siluetas moviéndose, me escondí en uno de los arbustos para poder observar de quienes se trataban. Aunque no me tomo mucho descubrir que eran Misao y Mizuki charlando

Ambas estaban de pie, podía ver el rostro de Misao pero no el de Mizuki ya que estaba a espaldas a mí, me iba a retirar cuando escuche algo que me llamo la atención

- Estoy enamorada de ti – Dijo Misao sonrojada

Abrí mis ojos de la impresión, su propia prima se le estaba confesando? Esto tenía que ser un error.

-desde el momento en que me salvaste no he dejado de pensar en ti – Su cara se ruborizo por completo – Me gustas y… quiero que seamos más que amigos – Se notaba que estaba ansiosa.

-Yo… - Dijo Mizuki

Ambas se acercaron, sentí mis mejillas arder, no debía mirar pero algo en mi no dejaba que me cubriera los ojos, esperaba que se besaran cuando..

- Subaru-kun, no deberías espiar – Soltó Mizuki de repente

_Como supo que estaba ahí?_

_Demonios! Ahora seré el pervertido que estaba viendo una escena de incesto yuri._

- Lo siento – Salí del arbusto y me coloque cerca de ellas -No le diré a mis hermanos que ustedes están… - De alguna manera tartamudee

-Que estamos qué Subaru-chan? – Pregunto Misao

-Sa.. Saliendo – Por fin lo pude decir.

Misao tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Mizuki apenas tenía una mueca divertida.

-Oye.. Creo que tienes una idea equivocada – Dijo Mizuki

-Pero si yo las vi – Sentí mis mejillas arder por alguna maldita razón – Ella se te acaba de confesar – Señale a Misao quien soltó una enorme carcajada.

-Oye.. – Decía la peli rosa entre risas – No puedo creer que viste eso – De nuevo comenzó a reírse

-De que te ríes? – Pregunte enojado, no quería que vieran ese lado de mi, me sentía tonto e impotente de alguna manera

-Toma – Mizuki me tendió unas hojas de papel

Las tome y revise su contenido

-Que de.. – Era una especie de obra de teatro – SE TRATABA DE UNA MALDITA OBRA DE TEATRO – Chille histérico

-Deberías haber visto tu cara Subaru-chan – Misao se reía tan fuerte que seguro que en la mansión la escuchaban – Solo estábamos ensayando – Continuo riéndose

Hasta cuando se podía reír, cada vez que veía su cara de burla me enojaba y me sonrojaba aun más

Su prima asintió – Ese es el nuevo trabajo de Misao – Dijo Mizuki

-De que trabajo están hablando? – pregunte

-No oíste cuando dije que era una seiyu? –Chasqueo la lengua molesta – Es su nuevo guion, la estaba ayudando en eso – Dijo Mizuki

Ahí fue cuando comprendí todo…

Oh si!, ahora estaba furico, conmigo por haber sido tan ingenuo y con ellas por ensayar esa absurda escena donde cualquiera que la viera la hubiese mal interpretado.

-Regresemos – Mizuki camino en dirección a la mansión

-La próxima vez me ayudaras a ensayar Suba-chan – Misao sonrió y me guiño un ojo

Como odie a esa mujer en ese momento

**NORMAL POV **

-No puedo creerlo subaru! – Ayato, Raito y Misao se carcajearon fuertemente

-Que lamentable – Dijo Reiji

- CALLENSE! CUALQUIERA SE CONFUNDE– Grito el albino sonrojado

-Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas – Dijo Misao

-Tch! Me voy – Subaru desapareció

-Ya basta Misao – La reprendió Mizuki

-Pero si es divertido – Misao inflo sus mejillas molestas

-Deberías ir a practicar un poco más – Dijo Mizuki

-Si ne-chan – Se marcho animadamente a su habitación

-Neko-chan si quieres te ayudo – Propuso Raito

Ella lo pensó por unos segundos y termino por aceptar la ayudar del castaño, ambos se fueron a ensayar al salón de música mientras los demás aun se reían de la metida de pata de subaru

Mizuki suspiro – Iré a hacer la cena – Y se marcho a la cocina

-Chichinasi vamos a caminar al jardín te gustaría? – Pregunto Ayato

-Si ayato-kun – Respondió sonriente

Ambos caminaron hasta al jardín, Yui se detenía cada 10 centímetros para admirar las hermosas rosas rojas que había.

-Ayato-kun no te parecen hermosas? – pregunto Yui

-Tú lo eres mas – Sonrió encantadoramente

Ella se sonrojo pero algo llamo su atención – Ayato-kun que es eso? – Pregunto señalando una enorme estatua a lo lejos.

-No tengo idea, vamos a ver – Tomo la mano de Yui y se dirigieron hasta allá

Llegaron hasta la enorme estatua, pero estaba dentro de un cercado, ayato coloco su mano en la placa grabada que tenia esta y quito el polvo que la cubría

-Qué dice? – Pregunto Yui

- Que descanse en paz. Querida Madre, tía y amante… Juuri Takano - Susurro contra la lapida

**/QUE DICEN? LES GUSTO? COMENTEN PLIS :( NO SE SI MI HISTORIA GUSTA Y YA TENGO MUCHO ADELANTADO :(**


End file.
